Nasal tubes are often secured to the patient to prohibit removal or displacement of the tube. A conventional method of securing a nasal tube to a patient is with a magnetic bridle system. Conventional magnetic bridle systems generally have a catheter that delivers a magnet to the nasopharnyx of a patient. The catheter is attached to a bridle line or umbilical tape. A probe having a magnetic tip is used to make a connection with the magnet in the nasopharnyx. Once the connection is made, the probe is retracted out of the patient's nostril, pulling the catheter and the umbilical tape around the vomer of the patient. Caregivers have found that it is sometimes difficult to make a magnetic connection with the current magnetic bridle designs and the magnetic connection will sometimes fail during placement of the bridle.